


Midnight Shopping Run

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Castiel (Supernatural), Amused Sam Winchester, Cute, Cute Dean, Cute Sam Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sam, Drunkenness, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: They are kinda wasted, need food, so... they go shopping





	Midnight Shopping Run

Sam pressed against Cas, he was pushing the cart through the aisles, Dean was rambling of everything that caught his eye, putting unnecessary things in the cart like food coloring. 

Sam pulled those in the right place before resuming his position in Cas's side, occasionally giggling at Dean's comments. 

"but I want food coloring Cas" he puted stopping the cart with his body. 

"yeah, another day, when we are conscious enough to handle fire without burning up the apartment, okay?" 

Dean nodded, next aisle, ten more things for Dean to plea for buying, half the things he asked, he would never even look at them sober. 

Several things put in the cart and back into its place after they reached the last aisle. 

Sam laughed when Dean gasped and rushed over a whole aisle of cake décor. He grabbed bags with edible flowers of many colors, hearts, stars and an endless amount of chips of different forms and colors. 

"Dean, we can't buy that now, not aiming for that" Sam giggled, damn why everything was so funny "we need snacks and drinkables alcohol free" Sam reached for Dean who immediately rushed over, hugging his brother "would you do that for us?" 

It was useless, Cas already had almost everything they needed, just a few more bags of different potato chips and they were done. 

Dean rushed over Cas, almost sliding in the tiles. He grinned at his boyfriend and grabbed several bags, dropping them unceremoniously in the cart. 

Cas watched as Dean skied to his brother and other boyfriend and jumped on him. Cas laughed, they began walking to the counter and Cas followed, when he reached them, Sam snuck up his side again, Dean laced his arm with Cas' and helped him to put the things on the rubber band. 

Sam and Dean waited for him in the other side giggling and telling each other incoherent jokes. 

The clerk gave Cas a look that expressed 'sorry man that you've to put up with this'. 

But as Cas walked away with his two boyfriends' hands holding his, he thought, damn, I love them so much.


End file.
